De Mãos Dadas
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: CAPÍTULO II NO AR. A vida é mais leve quando se tem alguém do lado. Saori começava a descobrir isso. Shiryu, no entanto, já sabia há tempos... Fanfic pós filme "A Lenda do Santuário". Shiryu x Shunrei.
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Eu não ganho um centavo com minhas fics, mas me divirto pra caramba!**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO:<strong>

** Spoilers! Muitos spoilers do filme "A Lenda do Santuário". **Se você ainda não assistiu e não quer saber o que acontece lá, **NÃO LEIA ESSA FIC**. Estão avisados. Depois não venham reclamar.

Outra coisa: não fiz a fic para discutir com quem gostou ou não gostou do filme, não é da minha conta, não me interessa, não quero saber. Mimimi contra ou a favor provavelmente será solenemente ignorado.

* * *

><p><strong>Considerações Iniciais<strong>: O filme alterou algumas muitas coisas na saga do Santuário, dentre elas o tempo que se passou de quando Aiolos resgatou Athena bebê até o retorno dela ao Santuário. Agora se passaram 16 anos, o que eu acho infinitamente melhor que os 13 anos originais. A trama do filme se desenrola no aniversário de Saori, que é em 1º de setembro, portanto estamos também perto dos aniversários de Shun e Shiryu.

Por fim, essa fic é a minha tentativa de incluir Shunrei na história, já que ela não foi sequer mencionada... Ok, eu realmente não esperava que fosse com aquela correria toda que foi o negócio.

Como o filme é um reboot da saga Santuário, essa história ficou quase um reboot de outra fic minha: "Até o Fim do Universo". Apesar da semelhança, eu estou curtindo muuuuuuuuito fazer uma nova versão da coisa toda.

É isso!

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>DE MÃOS DADAS<strong>

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo I**

– Ah, finalmente tirou a armadura! – brincou Seiya ao ver Shiryu zanzando pela mansão Kido de pijamas.

Com o fim da batalha, Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze permaneceram no Santuário por alguns dias até ela ficar a par de tudo que acontecia lá e tomar decisões importantes, como quem assumiria o posto de Grande Mestre, vazio desde a morte de Saga. Com a ajuda dos próprios cavaleiros de ouro, Saori decidiu que o honrado posto devia pertencer a Mu de Áries, tido como muito sábio e ponderado.

Já era dia quatro de setembro quando finalmente voltaram a Tóquio e comemoram atrasado o aniversário de dezesseis anos de Saori, dando a ela uma festa surpresa onde Shiryu insistira em ficar no traje de luta.

– Pois é, não dá para dormir com ela – ele explicou-se. – Tá sem sono?

– É, cara. Sei lá, tentei dormir, mas não rolou. Foi legal a festinha, né? A Saori curtiu.

– Foi – respondeu Shiryu, parecendo incomodado com alguma coisa.

– Já tá perto do aniversário do Shun também. Podíamos armar alguma coisa.

– É – respondeu Shiryu, distante. – Sei lá... Podíamos.

– Tu tá estranho... – constatou Seiya.

– Estranho? Eu só não consegui dormir.

– É que isso não combina com você. Você é todo zen. Imaginei que nada afetasse seu sono.

– Ai, Seiya, não fala besteira...

– Não sei o que é que você tem, mas que tá bem estranho, ah, tá!

– Melhor irmos dormir, né? – sugeriu Shiryu, já sem paciência. Seiya concordou e cada um foi para o quarto onde estava hospedado. Shiryu certificou-se de que Seiya tinha realmente entrado e então correu de novo até a sala, onde pegou o telefone e discou um número. Foram poucos toques até alguém atender.

– Oi, desculpa a hora – ele disse, num tom tão amoroso que não deixava dúvidas de que a pessoa do outro lado da linha era alguém muito querido.

– Ah, Shiryu! – a voz feminina do outro lado exclamou, com uma alegria incontida. – Como você está? Eu estava tão preocupada!

– Eu estou bem. Estou ligando para tranquilizá-la. Deu tudo certo no Santuário. Avise ao Mestre, por favor, embora eu ache que ele já sabe.

– Sim, ele comentou comigo que sentiu que tudo tinha acabado bem, mas não soube dizer como você estava. Você se machucou muito?

– Não, não. Está tudo bem. E você?

– Eu estou bem – ela disse, e depois de uma breve pausa, completou: – Só estou com saudades...

– Eu também, meu amor – ele respondeu. – Não sei até quando precisarei ficar aqui, mas voltarei assim que puder, certo?

– Certo. Eu vou esperar. Eu te amo muito, Shiryu.

– Eu também te amo muito. Fica bem, tá?

– Você também. Vê se não fica sem me dar notícias.

– Eu ligarei sempre que puder – prometeu e desligou. Depois, ficou sentado na poltrona, com um sorriso bobo estampado na face, pensando em como seria bom se Shunrei estivesse ali. Era uma noite ligeiramente fria de outono, mesmo assim podiam ficar um pouco no jardim, admirando as estrelas.

– AHÁ! – Seiya gritou, dando um susto em Shiryu. – Seu safado! Você tem namorada e não fala nada?

– E eu devia anunciar no jornal? – retrucou o Dragão.

– Não, mas podia ter contado, né? Poxa...

– Ninguém me perguntou.

– Você é todo cheio dos mistérios, né?

– Não é um mistério, só ninguém perguntou, cara.

– E aí, quem é ela? – Seiya perguntou interessado. – Quem é? Quem é?

– É a filha adotiva do meu Mestre.

– Cacete! Você vai ser sogro do seu mestre?

– Genro, Seiya. Se diz genro. É, vou. Bom, eu sou.

– Caraca, faturou a filha do mestre! Safadinho! A gente pensando que você estava treinando e você lá namorando!

– Como você bem pôde ver na batalha, eu treinei bastante.

– Seeeeeeeeeei! Tu é muito sacana!

– E você tá de olho na deusa – alfinetou Shiryu.

Seiya arregalou os olhos e saltou da cadeira como se tivesse sido realmente espetado.

– Eu? Imagina! – despistou. – Que nada! De onde você tirou isso?

– Aham. É coisa da minha imaginação, né? – ironizou Shiryu. – Agora dá licença que eu vou dormir.

Depois dessa verdade jogada na cara, Seiya desistiu de perturbar Shiryu e foi dormir também. No dia seguinte, porém, quando ele, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga tomavam café junto com Saori, o cavaleiro de Pégaso não conseguiu se conter e espalhou a "novidade".

– Vocês sabiam que o Shiryu tem namorada? – ele perguntou animado.

Shiryu fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

– Ótimo, agora liga para a rádio e anuncia lá – disse o Dragão.

– Qual o problema de sabermos? – indagou Seiya.

– Problema nenhum. Só não é algo que preciso ficar anunciando. Mas já que importa tanto, sim, eu tenho uma namorada, ela se chama Shunrei. Pronto. Satisfeitos?

– Seiya, você consegue mesmo irritar o Shiryu... – Shun disse, rindo.

– Ele consegue irritar qualquer um – Hyoga corrige. – Deixa o cara, Seiya.

Saori deu uma risadinha, mas não quis estender o assunto. Mais tarde, porém, quando ficou a sós com Shiryu, resolveu falar.

– Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo? – perguntou inesperadamente. Tinha noção de que a pergunta era indiscreta, mas queria saber mais sobre os dois. Se Shiryu tinha alguém, provavelmente era difícil pra ele estar longe para proteger outra garota, ainda que ela fosse deusa.

– Vai fazer quatro anos – Shiryu disse, sem graça, mas incapaz de ignorar a pergunta de Saori. Costumava ser bem reservado e não falava muito sobre o relacionamento. Se fosse Seiya perguntando, provavelmente daria um fora nele, mas era Athena quem queria saber...

– Ah, que fofura! – exclamou Saori, pensando em como seria amar alguém, envolver-se nesse amor, dividir a vida com essa pessoa. Até então não pensava muito nisso, mas desde a chegada dos rapazes sentia algo diferente movendo-se dentro de si. E durante a batalha no Santuário, quando Seiya estava ali, disposto a tudo para protegê-la, ela tinha se sentido tão... amada.

– É – afirmou Shiryu, um tanto envergonhado. Era estranho falar sobre isso com Saori, mas já que tinham começado, ele até que estava gostando. – Fofura é uma palavra que se aplica a Shunrei.

– E como vocês se conheceram? – ela continuou.

– Assim que eu cheguei em Rozan para treinar, ou seja, ainda na infância. Ela é a filha adotiva do meu Mestre. E nós nos... apaixonamos... Foi inevitável.

– Deve ser bom amar alguém assim... – murmurou Saori, sonhadora.

– Torna a vida mais leve – Shiryu disse, sorrindo. – A presença amorosa dela diminuiu muito o sofrimento que enfrentei no treino, as noites em claro, as dores físicas e psicológicas, o medo de não conseguir terminar... Ela estava sempre ali, do meu lado...

– E agora você está aqui... longe dela... para me proteger – constatou Saori com tristeza. Shiryu, porém, permanecia sorrindo.

– Estou cumprindo a missão para a qual fui destinado – ele disse, sem hesitar. – Não se preocupe, não é um fardo. Assim que puder, volto lá para ver minha Shunrei.

– Não quer que eu mande buscá-la? – sugeriu Saori, emocionada com a postura dele.

Shiryu surpreendeu-se com a oferta repentina.

– Trazer a Shunrei pra cá?

– É. Você quer? Sei lá, ela podia passar uns tempos aqui conosco. Eu ia gostar de conhecê-la.

A primeira intenção de Shiryu foi dizer "não". Logo imaginou Seiya zoando, perturbando e constrangendo a namorada, mas logo voltou atrás. Shunrei nunca tinha saído de Rozan e, até onde ele podia lembrar, sempre se dedicou aos trabalhos domésticos ininterruptamente. Talvez fosse bom para ela ter uns dias de folga, passear um pouco, conhecer um lugar novo. Nunca pôde proporcionar isso a ela e agora a chance estava na mão. Por que negar?

– Bom, se não for um incômodo – ele disse. – Eu gostaria, sim.

– Vou mandar Tatsumi providenciar tudo! – respondeu Saori e saiu saltitando. Ia ser bom dar esse presente a Shiryu e também queria muito ter uma companhia feminina em casa. Ficou pensando se descobriria coisas em comum com ela e se seriam boas amigas. Depois que os rapazes chegaram, ela já não se sentia mais sozinha, mas seria bom ter uma amiga também. Sorriu ao pensar nisso. A doçura de Shun, Shiryu e suas palavras sábias, a inteligência sóbria de Hyoga e todas as adoráveis trapalhadas de Seiya... Era infinitamente melhor viver na mansão com a presença deles e ela já não conseguia mais se imaginar vivendo sem isso.

Continua...

* * *

><p><em>Ei, pessoas! Eu não resisti! Senti uma necessidade louca de escrever essa fic. Era para ser uma oneshot, apenas incluindo Shunrei e pronto, mas as ideias vieram aos montes e ela vai ser loooonga. *_* Adoro! A princípio devo focar em ShiShu, SeiSao, mas nunca se sabe...<em>

_Corri para postar hoje porque É O ANIVERSÁRIO DO SHIZÃO! AUNNN! *_* Viva ele! *_*_

_Agradecimentos muito especiais pra minha amiga Saphira, que foi beta-reader dessa história por acaso, que me incentivou a escrevê-la, que compreende meus surtos psicóticos... Valeu meeeeeeesmo, fofi! ._

_É isso! _

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chii_


	2. Chapter 2

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Eu não ganho um centavo com minhas fics, mas me divirto pra caramba!**

**AVISO: Spoilers! Muitos spoilers do filme "A Lenda do Santuário". **Se você ainda não assistiu e não quer saber o que acontece lá, **NÃO LEIA ESSA FIC**. Estão avisados. Depois não venham reclamar.

Outra coisa: não fiz a fic para discutir com quem gostou ou não gostou do filme, não é da minha conta, não me interessa, não quero saber. Mimimi contra ou a favor provavelmente será solenemente ignorado.

**DE MÃOS DADAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo II**

– Seja bem-vinda, Shunrei – Saori disse, cumprimentando alegremente a moça chinesa que acabara de sair do Bentley prata estacionado na entrada de veículos da mansão Kido.

A namorada de Shiryu usava uma calça jeans clara, camisa branca e um casaquinho verde de tricô com pequenas flores aplicadas na gola e nos punhos. O cabelo preto estava arrumado num coque frouxo, com algumas mechas caindo sobre os ombros. Tinha a pele muito alva, traços delicados e grandes olhos negros, que agora examinavam Saori com um misto de enlevo e assombro.

– Muito obrigada, senhorita Kido – Shunrei agradeceu, com uma mesura. Saori observou que ela falava um japonês correto onde se notava apenas um leve sotaque diferente. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

"Então ela é a deusa?", pensava Shunrei, ainda olhando para a garota a sua frente. Tinha o cabelo curto, num tom de lilás, e usava uma roupa bem simples: bata branca e calça preta. "Ela parece uma garota comum, exceto por essa casa, o carro, o avião... e o fato de ser uma deusa."

– Igualmente – Saori disse.

Enquanto as duas se conheciam, Tatsumi apressou-se em pegar a mala e a bolsa de Shunrei no carro.

– Melhor entrarmos logo – disse o mordomo, abrindo a porta para elas. – Está esfriando rápido.

– Sim, é verdade – concordou Saori, e conduziu Shunrei até a sala, onde se acomodaram no sofá. O mordomo começou a subir a escada, levando os pertences da visitante. – Tatsumi, aproveite e vá chamar o Shiryu, por favor.

– Sim, senhorita – ele respondeu e continuou a subir.

Saori percebeu que o olhar de Shunrei iluminou-se ao ouvir o nome dele.

– Queria que fosse uma surpresa – ela explicou –, então não avisei a ele a que horas você chegaria. Como foi a viagem?

– Ah, foi boa! – respondeu Shunrei, empolgada. – Eu nunca tinha entrado num avião e fiquei com um pouco de medo, mas deu tudo certo. E também nunca tinha saído de Rozan, então é tudo novo e diferente! Acho que essa sala é do tamanho da nossa casa!

– Por anos eu achei que ela era grande demais – Saori disse. – Agora, com os rapazes aqui, acho que tem o tamanho certo. É bem melhor agora.

– Posso imaginar – disse Shunrei. Pelo que Shiryu contara, Saori era uma garota solitária e seu mundo se restringia à mansão e à escola, onde não era muito popular. Sua timidez era geralmente confundida com arrogância e isso afastava os colegas.

– Tivemos um pequeno problema – explicou Saori, lembrando-se do ataque de Aiolia –, então uma parte dela está em reforma, mas logo tudo voltará a ser como antes.

– Shunrei! – exclamou Shiryu, descendo as escadas apressadamente. Usava um conjunto esportivo azul claro, estava suado e com os cabelos molhados. Há horas estava na academia da mansão tentando driblar a ansiedade que sentia desde que Saori dissera que o avião tinha decolado rumo a Rozan. Quis saber quando Shunrei chegaria, mas Saori respondeu com um vago "hoje ou amanhã".

Os dois abraçaram-se calorosamente, depois se olharam com ternura. Por timidez e discrição, evitaram trocar um beijo, embora ansiassem por isso.

– Eu não entendi nada quando chegou um rapaz lá em Rozan – Shunrei disse, ainda abraçada a Shiryu. – Ele disse que a senhorita Kido mandou me buscar, que você queria me ver, e é claro que não pensei duas vezes.

– Estou muito feliz por tê-la aqui – ele disse. – Mas e quanto ao Mestre? O que ele achou?

– Ele praticamente me mandou vir! – Shunrei disse. – Disse que eu seria muito boba se não aceitasse a "carona". Então falei com a dona Mei-Ling, você sabe, ela mora lá perto de nós e vai ficar cuidando dele enquanto eu estiver aqui. Não se preocupe.

– Acho que ele também queria que você tivesse uns dias de férias do trabalho doméstico – Shiryu disse, rindo. Era a cara do Mestre fazer isso. Desde o começo ele apoiara e incentivara o relacionamento. "Talvez até mesmo antes de percebermos o que sentíamos", pensou. "Eu temia não saber lidar com isso, conciliar o treinamento com o namoro, mas ele sempre disse que era possível."

– Pois é! – concordou Shunrei. – Acho que foi isso.

Os dois voltaram-se para Saori.

– Obrigado, Saori – Shiryu agradeceu.

– Não há de quê – Saori disse. – Quero que se sinta à vontade, Shunrei. Como se estivesse na sua casa, exceto pela parte do serviço doméstico, que é claro que você não precisará fazer.

Os três riram juntos e então Saori quis saber como era a vida deles lá em Rozan. Já tinha lido sobre a região, sabia que se tratava de uma atração turística importante na China, especialmente pela cachoeira e pelos Cinco Picos Antigos, e ficava lotada de visitantes no verão. Mas também estava ciente de que a casa onde Shunrei e Shiryu viviam ficava numa área afastada da cidade, bem no topo de uma das montanhas.

Eles contaram que levavam uma vida simples. Shunrei cuidava da casa e de uma pequena horta, enquanto Shiryu dedicava-se apenas ao treinamento. Nos raríssimos dias de folga dele, costumavam ficar na cachoeira ou desciam até a cidade.

Saori perguntou sobre a escola e ficou sabendo que Shunrei nunca tinha frequentado uma. Tudo que aprendera foi com o Mestre e com Shiryu. Falava japonês bem graças a ele e também sabia um pouco de grego(1) porque acompanhou as aulas que o Mestre deu a Shiryu. Absorveu tudo que podia dos dois e dos livros que lia prazerosamente.

– Mandei preparar um quarto de hóspede para você – disse Saori, pensando que Shunrei deveria estar cansada da viagem e talvez quisesse descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Também achou que seria bom deixar os dois a sós um pouquinho. Ela teria mais tempo para conversar com Shunrei depois. – Embora tenha ficado pensando se devia – continuou. – Se você quiser, pode ficar no quarto do Shiryu.

Shiryu e Shunrei entreolharam-se um tanto envergonhados.

– Eu acho que é melhor ela ficar no quarto comigo – Shiryu disse, e completou: – Se não for um incômodo.

– Não, incômodo nenhum – Saori disse, confirmando o que esperava. – Vou falar com Tatsumi agora mesmo. Ele mandará arrumar tudo e levará as coisas de Shunrei para o seu quarto.

Assim que Saori saiu para falar com o mordomo, Shiryu e Shunrei acharam que finalmente era a hora do beijo pelo qual ansiavam. Quando já estavam com as faces muito próximas, os lábios quase se unindo, Seiya apareceu na sala. Parecia vir da cozinha, o que não era novidade já que estava sempre com fome. Mentalmente, Shiryu rezou para que ele se comportasse e não provocasse constrangimento a Shunrei.

– Peguei vocês no flagra, hein? – Seiya gritou, apontando os dois com o indicador. – Então essa é a Shunrei? – perguntou, aproximando-se alegremente.

– É, Seiya, essa é a Shunrei – Shiryu disse, vermelho de raiva e vergonha, e ainda rezando para que ele não falasse mais nenhuma besteira, mesmo sabendo que isso era bastante improvável.

– E não é que ela é bonita? – Seiya continuou. – Vocês formam um belo par.

– É – concordou Shiryu e, para alegria dele, Shun e Hyoga também apareceram. Com a presença deles, talvez o constrangimento fosse menor. Apresentou-lhes a namorada e os cinco ficaram na sala conversando um pouco. Felizmente, Shun e Hyoga tinham outros assuntos, deixando Seiya no vácuo sempre que ele tentava começar a falar alguma bobagem.

Logo Tatsumi apareceu na sala e anunciou formalmente que o jantar seria servido em meia hora.

– Essa mania dele de anunciar as refeições é bem louca – Seiya disse.

– Acho melhor a gente subir e tomar um banho antes – Shiryu disse a Shunrei. Ela concordou. Estava sentindo-se um pouco cansada da viagem e achava que um banho lhe faria recuperar a energia.

– Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum – Seiya exclamou maliciosamente, deixando os dois vermelhíssimos. – Vão tomar banho juntos!?

O casal não respondeu.

– Deixa os dois em paz, Seiya – murmurou Hyoga, cutucando o amigo.

– Acho que você também devia ir tomar um banho – disse Shun.

Seiya levantou os braços e cheirou as axilas.

– Ainda não tá fedendo – constatou. – Banho só quando o desodorante vencer!

– Ai, Seiya, você é bem porquinho... – Shun disse.

– Nada disso. Eu só não gosto de desperdício. Pra quê banho se ainda não tô cheirando mal?

– Tá, Seiya, não vou tentar entender sua lógica – Shun disse.

– É o melhor que você faz – concordou Hyoga, encerrando o assunto.

-ss-ss-

Antes do banho na mansão, Shiryu e Shunrei finalmente trocaram o beijo que fora interrompido na sala. Foi um beijo intenso e febril, que deixou os dois afogueados e ansiando por mais. O abrigo esportivo de Shiryu deixava ver claramente como o corpo dele a desejava, e ela sentia o mesmo, embora não fosse tão evidente.

– Mais tarde... – ele murmurou, ainda com os lábios muito próximos dos dela. – Não podemos nos atrasar para o jantar.

– Sim – ela concordou com um suspiro, e deixou que ele entrasse primeiro no banho a fim de que tivesse mais tempo para se recompor.

Enquanto ele se banhava, ela arrumou suas roupas na parte do armário que ele deixou vazia e separou a que usaria no jantar. Ficou pensando que não fazia tanto tempo que estavam separados, pouco mais de duas semanas, mas parecia uma eternidade. "Como vai ser quando eu voltar pra casa e ele ficar aqui por sei lá quanto dias ou semanas?", indagou-se mentalmente. "As coisas vão ficar difíceis para nós dois..."

Deixou os pensamentos de lado quando ele saiu do banheiro, perfumado, penteado e usando uma calça cáqui e uma camisa polo preta. Shunrei observou que eram peças novas e que ele estava bem bonito nelas. Em Rozan, quando não usava as malhas de treino, costumava usar trajes tradicionais chineses e era raro usar algo diferente. Trocaram um beijo rápido.

– Como pode ser tão lindo? – Shunrei falou graciosamente antes de entrar no banheiro, deixando Shiryu encabulado.

Ele sentou-se na poltrona para esperá-la e lembrou-se do dia em que retornou ao Japão, depois de quase dez anos na China(2). Ele e os outros cavaleiros de bronze combinaram com Tatsumi de esperar que ele explicasse a Saori toda a história sobre Athena e os cavaleiros antes de serem oficialmente apresentados a ela. Ate lá, deveriam ficar hospedados num hotel. Depois, a depender de como as coisas se encaminhassem, poderiam ir para a mansão Kido.

_Duas semanas atrás..._

_Antes de desembarcar em Tóquio, Shiryu tocou o emblema do Dragão gravado na chapa de identificação pendurada em seu pescoço. Ela continha sua preciosa armadura e era a prova de que superara os anos de treinamento. Tê-la significava também que era preciso retornar ao Japão para cumprir sua missão. _

_Nasceu em Tóquio(3) e viveu lá até os oito anos, num orfanato, quando foi enviado para a China a fim de ser treinado. Durante o tempo no orfanato, saiu poucas vezes de lá, portanto não havia muito o que lembrar da cidade. E agora, depois de pôr os pés no Japão de novo, percebeu que se sentia mais chinês que japonês. _

_Depois de fazer o check-in no hotel, resolveu dar uma volta pelos arredores. Decidiu comprar algumas roupas novas, pois as poucas que tinha já estavam bem surradas. Não precisava de muita coisa em Rozan e nem se preocupava com isso, pois sua vida basicamente se resumia a treinar. Agora, entretanto, as coisas seriam um pouco diferentes e ele não queria parecer mal vestido._

_Passou por uma loja onde viu uma jaqueta verde de estilo militar. Achou que combinaria com sua chapa de identificação, por isso comprou-a e vestiu-a imediatamente. Comprou também algumas camisas, umas calças e um par de tênis. Pediu à vendedora que lhe mostrasse também algumas peças femininas e escolheu dois vestidos para levar para Shunrei quando voltasse para casa: um branco com listras azuis, curto, sem mangas e de gola careca; o outro branco, longo, de alças, estampado com flores e folhagens. A vendedora disse que ele estava antenado por ter escolhido o estilo "navy"(4) e acrescentou que os florais também estavam "super hiper na moda". Ele sorriu e pensou que não fazia a menor ideia do que estava na moda ou não, só achou que os vestidos ficariam bonitos na namorada. _

_Na volta para o hotel, parou em frente a uma joalheria e decidiu comprar mais um presente para Shunrei. Depois de tanto tempo de namoro, achou que era hora de dar a ela algo que fosse durar para sempre. Escolheu uma correntinha de ouro e um pingente redondo com uma flor de lótus em baixo relevo. "Custa uma pequena fortuna, mas tudo bem", pensou. "Vale a pena desfalcar um pouco a poupança." Era econômico, tinha guardado quase todo o soldo que era depositado numa conta desde o começo do treinamento. Não ia fazer falta e Shunrei amaria o presente._

_Ficou no hotel mais alguns dias, até Tatsumi avisar que ia contar toda a verdade a Saori. Por insistência de Seiya, ele e os outros passaram a monitorá-la em segredo, o que foi crucial para retaliar o ataque na ponte. As coisas não tinham sido exatamente como planejaram, mas felizmente a deusa não ficou ferida e, depois da confusão, eles puderam ir para a mansão Kido. _

_Enquanto os quatro cavaleiros levavam suas coisas para lá e eram acomodados, Saori permaneceu recolhida em seu quarto. À noite, quando foi servido o jantar, ela recusou-se a comer. Os rapazes, no entanto, não deixaram passar a refeição. A ação durante a tarde deixou todos famintos e também foi uma boa ocasião para conversarem um pouco. _

_– __Você não mudou nada – Shiryu disse a Shun._

_– __Não mesmo – ele concordou. – Já você está bem diferente. Deixou o cabelo crescer bastante._

_– __Eu gosto desse estilo. _

_– __Ficou bom! Combina com você._

_– __É muito cabelo! – exclamou Seiya. – Pra quê tanto? Isso deve esquentar pra caramba. _

_– __Que bom que deu tudo certo, né? – Shiryu disse, ignorando Seiya. – Conseguimos nossas armaduras apesar de tudo._

_– __Sim – Shun respondeu. – Confesso que por muitas vezes tive receio de não conseguir. Sei lá... Às vezes penso que não fui feito pra isso... _

_– __Acho que essa foi uma dúvida que passou pela cabeça de cada um de nós – manifestou-se Hyoga._

_– __Ah, eu não! – exclamou Seiya. – Eu sempre soube que eu ia conseguir!_

_– __Que bom pra você – Hyoga disse, perguntando-se se Seiya era assim confiante mesmo ou se não tinha a exata noção da responsabilidade que aquela armadura representava. _

_– __E aquela moto, hein, Hyoga? – Seiya indagou. – Chegou todo metido, montado na motoca... Vai, conta, você achou ela dando sopa lá na ponte e se apoderou, né? _

_– __Não – ele respondeu. – Ela é minha. Fiz uma gracinha com o soldo. Não gastava muito lá na Sibéria. _

_"__Eu também fiz", pensou Shiryu lembrando-se das compras e da joia, mas não falou nada. _

_– __Cheguei a Tóquio há algumas semanas – o russo continuou –, tirei a habilitação e comprei aquela belezinha. _

_– __Poxa... também quero uma motoca "style" – grunhiu Seiya._

_– __Espera até você fazer dezoito anos! – Hyoga disse._

_Seiya deu um grunhido esquisito e murmurou entre dentes:_

_– __Ainda vai demorar... nem fiz dezessete..._

-ss-ss-

"Dezoito anos", Shiryu repetiu mentalmente, ainda lembrando-se daquele dia. Tatsumi surtou porque Saori continuava se recusando a sair do quarto. Quando ela finalmente saiu, veio o ataque de Aiolia, seguido pela flechada que atingiu Saori em cheio e desencadeou a batalha no Santuário.

"Falta menos de um mês para o meu aniversário de dezoito anos", continuou pensando. Sentia-se feliz por ter conseguido a armadura, pela vitória no Santuário, por ter Shunrei por perto. Só não sabia muito bem o que esperar do futuro. Alguma ameaça estava à espreita? Haveria mais batalhas? Pensou que gostaria de conversar com o mestre sobre isso, mas esqueceu do assunto assim que Shunrei saiu do banheiro usando um _qipao(5) _curto de seda azul, estampado com flores de lótus brancas. Sob ele, usava uma lingerie de renda da mesma cor das flores. Sabia o que aconteceria quando voltassem ao quarto depois do jantar e queria estar bonita quando tirasse o vestido.

– Está linda – ele disse, olhando-a embevecido. Depois pegou a sacolinha da joalheria na cômoda e ofereceu-a a Shunrei. – Comprei pra você assim que cheguei.

Shunrei desamarrou a fita que fechava a sacolinha e tirou dela uma caixinha preta aveludada. Abriu-a.

– Ah, meu Deus! Que coisa mais linda! – ela exclamou, olhando para a corrente. – Eu amei! Amei demais!

Shiryu sorriu satisfeito e ajudou-a a colocar o presente.

– Vou trocar de roupa – ela disse. – Com essa gola alta a corrente fica escondida.

– Também comprei isso pra você – ele falou, entregando a ela a sacola com os vestidos.

– Outro presente! – ela disse, abraçando Shiryu. – Você está me acostumando mal...

Continua...

-ss-ss-

(1) Não dou a mínima para as letrinhas "alienígenas" que apareceram durante o filme. Pra mim, o Santuário continua sendo grego, embora esteja em alguma dimensão paralela.

(2) O filme não deixa claro quanto tempo durou o treinamento, então considerei que foram cerca de dez anos.

(3) Sim, Shiryu É JAPONÊS. Veja a Enciclopédia oficial, está lá. Não dá pra saber se ele nasceu na cidade de Tóquio, mas eu suponho que sim.

(4) Estilo marinheiro.

(5) Vestido típico chinês.

-ss-ss-

_Hey, pessoas!_

_Eu tô a-man-do escrever essa fic, gente! Tem sido lindo e desafiador!_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!_

_Até mais!_

_Chii_


End file.
